


The right way to use telephone

by StarlingKaonis



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: PWP without Porn
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-15 01:30:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11795619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlingKaonis/pseuds/StarlingKaonis
Summary: 野外链被吞只得求助ao3 我说完了





	The right way to use telephone

*薰阿多 电话play

Σ不会用手机的阿多 真可爱啊。

Σ简单粗暴的为车而车/

Σ我流［重音］r18/

Σ极度ooc/←高亮

Σ交往同居设/

可以接受的↓

 

  「手机该怎么使用来着?」

  阿多尼斯两眼盯在屏幕上，花花绿绿的应用图标看得他眼花缭乱。原意是给出差在外的羽风薰打个电话，不想系统升级后的手机界面又让他晕了脑袋。跟这个机械僵持了几分钟后阿多尼斯选择放弃。他把手机放到床头柜上，自己钻进被窝，闭上眼睛，脸颊蹭着沾有爱人气味的枕头，任由思绪飘散。

  如果前辈在家的话，一定会先嘲笑自己两句，接着就开始手把手地再教授一次手机的用法——只可惜自己总是记不住。

  这不能怪他。恋人暖暖的吐息荡漾在耳边，脊背挨着胸膛，想要不分心可很难。

  明天早上就能见到前辈了。阿多尼斯这么想着，按熄了床头灯。

  手机适时地响了，把阿多尼斯从被窝里拉出来。他看着屏幕上闪闪发亮的联系人，忍不住弯了嘴角。

  「阿多尼斯今天没给我打电话。是不是不想我了?」听着羽风薰装出来的、委委屈屈的声音，阿多尼斯一下心情大好，也装出个委委屈屈的声线回敬他:「明天你就回来了，没必要想你。」

  电话那头的人轻笑一声:「手机系统升级了吧?不会用我回家教你。」

  阿多尼斯一时想不出什么应答的话，沉默了半晌才轻轻嗯了一声。

  「玩手机现在教不了你。那就做一些有趣的事作为弥补吧~」羽风薰忽然压低了声线，带着些许玩味的意思。说出的话语像轻飘飘的羽毛，落在阿多尼斯心上。「照我说的去做。」

  在两人的交往过程中吃亏的那个似乎总是阿多尼斯。明明知道对方给自己布好了陷阱，却还是一步步踩进去，一点点被对方吃干抹净。现在的情况亦是如此。

  「那就说好了，要听哥哥的话喔?」阿多尼斯研究了一下，把通话模式调成了免提。羽风薰的声音在房间里响着，让他感到莫名地充实。

阿多尼斯抱着枕头坐起来:「前辈想让我做些什么呢?」

  「还记得做之前要怎么准备吗?今天我想听你自己试试。」羽风薰很淡定地坐在车的驾驶座上，翘着二郎腿，说着了不得的话。

  阿多尼斯那头好半天没出声音，羽风薰臆想着他微微发红的脸颊和惊愕又羞耻的神情，无视胯间的反应，再次开口:「说好的要听话呢?」

   「……前辈你这……太过分了……」话是这么说着，阿多尼斯的手还是很诚实地往下体摸索。底裤被扒到膝盖上方，略微昂扬的欲望把浴衣顶起来一点。他闭上眼，脑海里全是羽风薰的脸，喉间溢出一声声压抑的喘息。

  高潮过后的人蜷在被子里，探出手把手机拿到跟前，哑着嗓子呼唤:「前辈?」

  「刚刚的声音我都听到了哟~给你个奖励~」羽风薰贴着手机屏幕递过去一个吻。阿多尼斯听着「啾」的一声，不由得抓紧了胸前的衣带。

  计划第一步成功。羽风薰给自己悄悄点个赞。继续哄骗:「前面用过了。那现在可以自己开拓一下后面吗?」

  「……不要。」发泄过后头脑一片空白，答应的话差点就脱口而出，幸好意识及时恢复清明。可稍稍颤抖的尾音听着更像是撒娇而不是拒绝。    

  「愿意自己做的话我现在就回家。」

这种无厘头的允诺怎么听都一点不现实，可阿多尼斯偏偏就吃这一套。他抿紧嘴唇，右手往下体那个隐秘的地方探去，手指拘谨地伸进一点点又退出来，在穴口周围打转。此时无比敏感的身体对这样的刺激也有所反应，穴肉愉悦地接纳了入侵者，还分泌出些许液体，贪婪地渴求着更多。

  左手流连在胸前两点间。锻炼充足而拥有的胸肌摸着很有质感，唯有那两点是软绵绵的。阿多尼斯用指腹去刮蹭，心里全是往日欢爱时羽风薰伏在自己胸前用唇齿抚慰的样子。

  光是靠碰触胸前和后穴，分身就又挺起来了。阿多尼斯使在两处的手无意识地加重了力道。仿佛承受不了这般刺激似地，他弓起腰，脚趾也蜷缩起来，发出一声绵软的呻吟。

  门是半掩着的，羽风薰推门进屋没发出半点声音。直到被人拥住阿多尼斯才反应过来。他疑心这是高潮过后的幻觉，可环在他腰上的两条手臂的确是真实的。

  「……唔……前辈、前…啊——」不等阿多尼斯说话，羽风薰的突然进入就把他的疑问碎成了音节。小穴湿润柔软，的确是被认真开拓过的。他吸了口气，挺腰在恋人的体内开始横冲直撞。

  阿多尼斯现在无暇思考羽风薰突然出现的原因。两只脚踝被对方抬起放在肩上，目光略微下移就能看见两人交合的地方。他羞耻地闭上眼，甜腻的喘息声勾得入侵者又涨大了一圈。脆弱的敏感点被一次次碾压蹂躏，前端冒出的液体沾在对方小腹上，显得分外色情。

  过于热情的小穴让羽风薰终是泄在了阿多尼斯体内。热液冲刷着直肠内壁，他不由自主地收紧臀肉。一巴掌轻轻地落下来:「别乱煽动我♪」

  阿多尼斯委屈。

  缠绵过后的两人十指相扣:「你给我打电话的时候车就在楼下喔♪」

  意料之中地又被前辈坑骗了。阿多尼斯懒得和他争辩，半闭着眼，脑袋挨在他胸前，无声地冲他撒娇。

  羽风薰越过他的身子，把枕边被冷落了很久的两只手机拿过来，分别结束通话，又把自己手机里的通话录音保存好。

  做完这些后他换了个舒服的姿势把阿多尼斯环住，在他额上留下一个吻:「做个好梦♪」

  可以明天再淋浴，也可以明天再清理。

  反正他们的时间还有很多。


End file.
